Having a best friend who's insane and so are you?
by xxpsycho-killerxx
Summary: Hi all this is a new story done by me, I dont think it's that good but tell me what you think.It's about the life of alex and co.
1. Store

Chapter title: Alex Rider and Tom Harris:

A short author note: first of all I don't own Alex rider sadly and the second thing is that I'm new to writing a fan fiction story which is why I'm apologizing beforehand if you think this story is not that good so please review …..

Having a best friend who's insane and so are you?

-I'm boooooooooooooored AL.

- What do you want me to do Tom?

-I don't know but I'm booooooooooooooooooored.

-Then go and find something to do.

-After a few minutes….

-Hey Al.

-What tom?

-Let's go outside .

-Why?

-Because I want to go and see the new game store.

-You're not going to do something stupid when we get there are you, because the last time we went to a new store you almost started a fire.

-It wasn't my fault I was just checking to see if the store is safe in case there was a fire and what about you, you're the one who said I should do something useful so, I did and let's not forget that you were the one who gave me the lighter in the first place and I'm sure as hell that you didn't forget that I'm a part-time pyromaniac

-While tom was busy talking Alex was getting ready to go to the new store

- AL where the hell you going?

-To the new game store

-There's a new store

-Um….. yup

-Cool…..what were we talking about before?

-We were talking about what we will do to the new store I mean there are new toys to break* burn* I mean to test


	2. Phone Call

**AN: Here is another story which I have written thanks to the reviews I received, even if they were only two but I never thought someone will actually review so thanks a lot to those who reviewed my story and now onto the story:**

**MI6 Headquarters (The Bank):**

-You can't make him go on any other mission Alan he suffered to much already.

-He's the only one who can successfully do the mission .

-Fine, then good luck on bringing him here to meet you.

-It won't be that hard, no trouble at all.

-That's what you think.

-Did you say something ?

-Nope, nothing at all.

**Alex's home:**

-Hi Al thanks for letting me crash at your place.

-No problem Tom what are friends for.

**Alex And Tom spent most of their time together, Tom didn't mind that since his friend has suffered too much on the hand of those bloody MI6 and Alex is fine with it since tom is the only friend he has left other then jack.**

While Tom and Alex were sitting down on the couch of the living room watching TV (jack had gone out with her friend) the telephone started to ring Tom suddenly had an idea and went to answer the phone:

-Hello, this is the bank may we speak to Alex Rider?

-Sorry pal you got the wrong number.

**After hanging up the phone alex stared at tom who was laughing and asked what made him laugh ,after hearing what tom did Alex got an idea and smirked evilly which Tom hadn't missed, when the phone started to ring again alex answered and making sure to change his voice said:

-Hello this is McDonalds how may I help you?

-sorry wrong number.

**And the person from the bank hanged up thinking what in hell is going on, he was sure the number he dialed was the right number, but he wasn't about to give up and stated calling again.**

**Alex and tom were laughing their ass of and decided to keep the prank going on to see how long it will take for the man to crack up and lose his mind, so here is what the phone call when answered sounded like.**

-Hello this is the golden sun mental institute how may we help you? (Tom)

-**OH MAY GOD HE'S STILL ALVIE KILL HIM KILL HIM BEFORE HE ESCAPES**. (Alex)

-Do you know or don't know about the birds and bees? (Tom)

-How could you cheat on me you said you loved me you asshole I'm going to bloody kill you do you hear me **bloody hell kill you**. (Alex)

-They are shooting at us quickly shoot back at them those lousy police. (Tom)

**And this kept going for awhile revenge is soooooo much fun**

**At the bank:**

**Alan kept staring and shouting at the man who was responsible of informing alex to come to the bank, when suddenly the man lunged at him and threatened to beat him black and blue and ordered Alan to give him a rise and a paid vacation for all the mental suffering he had to go through and if he wanted alex to come he should get his ass off the bloody chair and go by himself to get alex to come, let's just say that Blunt was reconsidering his previous idea about making alex go on a mission . **


	3. Blunt

**An: Hi all here is another chapter for you guys, this idea was inspired by rider rules and start reading this chapter and don't forget to review:**

…

***At the bank***

**A normal office at the top of the building nothing unusual about it. The office which contains anything a normal office should contain, and yet it's surrounded by an intense atmosphere making anyone passing by the door of the office start to think that an amazing battle is going to start at any moment or already has:

-Mrs. Jones would you call Alex and ask him to come to the bank.

*Mrs. Jones who was glaring at blunt **(which is a scary thing to look at)** was able to clearly transmit her message without the use of any words which was (**you want him you call him)** and let's just say that blunt made the phone call before Mrs. Jones left out the door with an evil smirk on her face **

***At Alex's house***

**Two normal teenage boys **(maybe not that normal)** were playing the new game that came out this week for the Xbox, when the telephone started to ring causing them to lose the game since they were sooo into the game and got surprised when the phone started to ring and let's just say they were pissed off and radiating a killing aura, since they were almost finished clearing the level and winning against the boss of the last level after 6 hours straight of playing the bloody game, and may god have mercy on the callers soul **(not)**:

***The conversation on the phone part 1***

-yes hello. (Tom)

-This is Alan Blunt from The royal general Bank may I speak to Alex rider.

**-****do you think this funny? Do you have no shame playing this type of sick joke?** (Tom)

**blunt staring at the phone thinking what the hell is going on**

-you psycho what will you gain from this call, we just buried poor Alexandra,she was only fourteen too young to die and here you are calling asking to talk to her I should bloody hell come and kill you...….you know what I think I'll just do that, but before killing you I'll make sure your life will be a living hell, so watch your back I'm coming for you **hahahah** **(laughing like a maniac) do you hear me I'm coming to get** **you**. (Tom)

**Alan who was starting to look pale kept staring at the phone like it's going to suddenly come alive and eat him, but he started calling Alex house number again, after making sure he entered the numbers right at lets five time and let's just say that blunt left Alex alone for a while and a rule was written about never calling Alex that day.**

***The conversation on the phone part 2***

-Hello this is … (blunt)

- Hold on a sec…***what the hell do you want James I'm on the phone (Alex), then hung up and help me bury these two dead bodies before anyone sees us john (tom),but I did all the work ,I killed them the least you could do is bury them(Alex),hey I helped in killing them too (tom),fine but next time you'll do all of the work(Alex),ok, but on one condition I'm killing whoever is on the phone right now(tom),no problem let me ask whose on the phone…..weird they hung up(Alex)***

**Never mess with anyone while they are playing with their Xbox. **


	4. School

**An: Hi all here is another chapter for you guys.**

**Ps: don't forget to review.**

***At brookeland high***

-alright everyone take out your yesterdays assignment, today you're going to read out loud what you wrote in class about what does your Best Friends mean to you, Harris you can be the first one come up here.

**-but I have a sore throat I can't talk well**

-I heard your shouting from the soccer field, stop lying and get up here or would you like a detention.

**-fine A best friend to me is someone who I have on speed dial so I can annoy him by speed dialing and saying it was mistake and forget your number was there. A best friend to me is someone who allows me to enter his home without being invited at anytime saying honey I'm home, lets me eat all the food in the fridge and also allows me to borrow his shit I mean things even if I lose it and my best mate would be sitting next to me in prison saying what's next and would kick other people asses if they bullied me.**

-thank you Harris such unique writing and now rider your next

**- A best friend to me is someone who keeps me on speed dial so he can annoy me by speed dialing and saying it was mistake and forget your number was there. A best friend to me is someone who always enters my home without being invited at anytime saying honey I'm home, who eats all my food in the fridge and also takes my things loses it and my best mate would be sitting next to me in prison and I would be saying what's next and would kick other people asses if they bullied him.**

**-Thank you rider you can go back now I think that's enough reading everyone take out your books and read quietly from where we stopped last time *I don't get paid enough in this job***


End file.
